Big Time Secrets
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Surprise! Kendall and James are together, things are great until a friend from the past shows up and drops the biggest bombshell yet! Kames!
1. Meet Max

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own *runs in a corner & sobs*

Guess who's back! Muahahahahahahahaha! Sorry this took so long peoples but I wanted it to be longer then Big Time Surprise and YES this is the sequel because all of you guys are oh so nice. Woot Woot. So on with the story!

Kendall's POV

Its been two months since James and I first got together and things are GREAT. At first, there were a lot of shocked people. Gustavo was my favorite reaction though. When James and I walked into the studio holding hands Gustavo looked at us, at our hands then us again and was totally speechless. The shock made him loose his voice for two whole days! Now that was funny. My mom though, not so amusing. She was supportive of corse but made James switch rooms with Logan. Like that is seriously going to stop me and James from 'having fun' but mom had to be mom so whatever.

"Kendall? Where are the dino chicken nuggets?" James called from the kitchen.

"Behind the fish shaped fish sticks" I yelled back.

"That's sort of wrong…fish shaped fish sticks…" James said slowly.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"That's why you love me."

"No I'm only with you for your ass" I teased.

"Oh okay? Then I guess you don't want this then" James peeked out of the kitchen and waved around a wrapped package. I hopped up and ran over.

"What is it?" I loved gifts.

"Nope, you only love me for my ass so no gifts." he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaames!"

"Nope"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaames!"

"Nah"

"Jaaaaaa-"

"Just give him the gift before he whines to death!" Logan laughed from the couch, he knew that James and I could go on for hours like that even before we began dating. Logan and Carlos adjusted easily enough to James and I, they still get a big grossed out when we started making out but they used to do that with me and Jo too…Speaking of Jo no one has seen her since James and I left her in the rain. I am kind of worried, I mean I did care about her even if she was well…horrible. The cops were looking in for a bit, the four of us and everyone else at the Palmwoods were questioned but me especially because I was her boyfriend. I told the cops everything that happened and while at first they were suspicious of me James had my back of corse and cleared my name. The cops left, declaring Jo a runaway and we haven't heard from them since.

"Fine fine here" James laughed and handed me the box. I tore it open like a wild animal, making James and Logan duck so they weren't hit by a confetti wrapping paper. I opened the box and grinned.

"This is amazing!" I laughed and hugged James tightly.

"You really like it?" he asked worriedly "I wasn't sure about the size…"

"You know I have a big one."

"I know its really thick but mines bigger."

"No its not!" I said indignantly

"Is so, mines bigger and longer then yours"

"Lets find out then" both James and I reached into our pants.

"Whoa! Don't do this while I'm in the room!" Logan leapt up.

"What?" James looked to him confused and held up his phone. "Isn't my phone bigger then Kendall's?"

"No its not!" I held my phone next to him.

Logan sunk back unto to couch in relief "They're the exact same phone you two. Carlos and I have one too"

"Oh…" James said slowly.

"What did you get him anyways?" Logan asked.

I smiled put something on my phone then showed Logan, it was a Big Time Rush cell phone cover. "Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah that is" Logan smirked and looked to James "Where'd you get it?" Logan asked.

"Internet." James shrugged and I kissed him happily.

"You guys will not believe who I found!" Carlos ran in the room excitedly.

"Who?" I asked, breaking the kiss and looking to Carlos

"Close your eyes" he said and we all did as told and there was some shuffling and hushed talking. "Okay open." and we opened our eyes.

"Max!" Logan and I said happily but then I turned quizzically to James as he just let out a girlish scream.

"Its great to see you guys!" Max said smiling. Max was a friend from Minnesota, he was on the hockey team with us, we weren't best buds with him or anything but we were friends and it was really cool to see him again. He was the one who helped us paint our entire principal's office pink on freshman year prank day…ah that was so worth the months detention.

"What are you doing in L.A.?" I asked smiling.

"I've acting job." he said proudly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, ever since you guys hit it big everyone back home has big Hollywood dreams. I didn't at first" he chuckled "Actually when the first Hollywood reps came to our school I pelted them with mashed potatoes."

"Same ol Max" I smirked. "but what changed, how did you end up getting a gig?"

"Well I was in Mrs. Chris's English class and we were acting out Twelfth Night, that Shakespeare play and I was playing the Duke because well it was the only way I could rack up enough points to pass the class and a rep saw me, offered me a job and I took it. Was checking in when Carlos ran into me in the lobby…literally" he rubbed his arm painfully.

"Yeah…Sorry about that…" Carlos said innocently.

Max laughed "But enough about me, what about you guys! What's changed?"

"Well Carlos and I are dating actresses" Logan smiled.

"Awesome" Max smiled.

"I bet you'll find one too, this place is swarming with chicks." Logan said.

"Yeah I saw these three girls in the lobby, they all had the name Jennifer…"

"Don't even try with them. We've been barking up that tree since we got here." Carlos sighed.

"Really?" Max asked surprised "They gave me their numbers"

We just stared at Max open mouthed and speechless.

"What?" he asked

"We've been trying to get their numbers since we got here! Isn't that right-James?" the last part was a question, I looked around. James wasn't there anymore. "Weird. I wonder where he went off to…" I murmured.

"Things are probably just awkward" Max shrugged.

"Why would things be awkward?" Logan asked confused.

"Don't you guys know? I figured he would have told you by now…I mean back in Minnesota it was a big deal but here in L.A. I figure there are a lot of gay men." Max said.

"We know he's gay" I smiled proudly "He's my boyfriend now."

"Ah, now I understand" Max said as if he's just found a delicious bean and meat stuffed burrito…dripping mild sauce…still piping hot-oh god I'm sounding like James and Carlos. Help me!

"What do you understand?" Logan asked

"Well…if he hasn't told you I don't think I should…" Max said slowly.

"Nah, come on I'm sure its fine." I said nonchalantly but deep down I wasn't so sure. I was getting this sinking feeling that James was hiding something from me. Me! His best friend since forever and now boyfriend! And I was right.

"Well James and I used to be…well together…we kept it a secret because ya know, small town, big scandal…"

"You dated James!" Carlos's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Max nodded "Yeah…we were each others first-"

"Okaaaaaaaaay don't need to go into details!" I said quickly.

"I'm sorry man, I hope this doesn't make things weird" Max looked to me.

"Weird? Why would it be weird? I mean just cuz you used to date the guy I'm not dating. Nah what's weird about that? Right guys? Nothing weird?" I could feel my eye twitch ever so slightly. Carlos and Logan shared a look.

"Why don't I go show you the pool…" Logan said and him and Carlos led Max away. Once the door closed and I was no longer able to hear their footsteps I snapped.

"JAMES! YOU GOT SOME SPLAIN'N TO DO!" I called.

…...

Happiness cannot always last. *sniffle sniffle* I know there wasn't much _wow in this chap but gotta start off somewhere. Tell me how you like it. & reviews are loved & magically make me type and upload chapters faster. God I'm becoming a review hog…oh well! :D _


	2. Ive Missed Max

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, except Max! Yay I own Max!

IM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like forever! I feel terrible…I got distracted *Cough* with other stories *cough* So yeah…I feel bad! But here's Chap 2! I hope it makes up for my absence!

James's Pov!

First chance I got I ran, I ended up in my and ended up in mine and Carlos's room. I closed, locked and barricaded the doors. Max was here! MAX! I was completely spazzing, running my fingers through my hair and not even caring that it got all messed up. Yes I was THAT upset! I was going to be in so much trouble and sure enough…

"JAMES! YOU GOT SOME SPLAIN'N TO DO!" Kendall's voice wrang across 2J, he banged on the door. "I know you're in there James! Let me in! You can't hide forever!"

"Yes I can!" I called back

Kendall sighed loudly "Fine I will yell at you through the damn door! How could you not tell me you had a boyfriend before me! And that he was Max! Max was our friend! You never told me! How could you not tell me, especially after we started dating! How the hell can I trust you with anything else ever again!"

I bowed my head "I'm sorry…"

"Why the hell did you do it then!"

"How could I tell you!" I exploded "You were so happy! Jo was a slut and I was your new perfect, pure, snowy clean new boyfriend! How was I supposed to tell you that I had fucked around with a friend back home!"

"You guys slept together…?" Kendall asked softly.

I swallowed "Yeah…"

There was a loud silence, weird but it happened. The silence said more then any screaming could. I knew I had screwed up.

"Kendall? Are you still there?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah" I heard his voice and it broke my heart, I could hear the tears he was trying to hold back. Quickly I unbaracaded myself and opened the door, looking around I saw Kendall leaning against the wall next to the door. He was staring at the opposite wall blankly, deep in thought with a watery sheen in his eyes. I sat down next to him and he didn't even look my way.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I know it was wrong but I just didn't know how to tell you…"

"You slept with him…" Kendall whispered.

"He wasn't that good" I lied, Max was infact very good.

"You slept with him…" Kendall repeated.

"It meant nothing." Again a lie, at the time I thought I loved Max.

"We haven't slept together."

"Because I want our first time to be special…" I said softly, Kendall and I had never gone all the way. We had gotten close a few times but living in a small apartment with four other people made it very hard to get any private time.

"You slept with him"

"We've established this"

"And you never told me…"

"I was scared"

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to get upset…" I whispered

Kendall suddenly stood up "I'm more upset now! I would have been disappointed that I wasn't able to be your first time but now I'm pissed! You lied to me!"

"I never lied!" I stood up too.

"You lied by omission James!" he yelled "lying by omission is just as bad!"

I reached out to try and hug him "I'm sorry Kendall, please stop being upset with me…"

"No! Go play with your 'precious' Max!" He said and stormed out. Leaving me to stare after him miserably. In less then an hour my life went from being on cloud nine to being a living hell hole.

I sat on the sofa sadly, so depressed that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Jamie?" Max asked and I looked up surprised.

"You shouldn't be here…" I said softly but he sat down by me anyways.

"I saw Kendall storming out and I wanted to see if you were okay" He put an arm around me gently. Kendall was a great boyfriend in the happy times but in the sad times he was pretty much useless, Kendall obviously didn't do emotions well, except anger, he was good at that.

"H-He and I just had a fight…" I whispered sadly.

"About me?" Max guessed and I nodded. "Well don't worry, he's just surprised, he'll get over it. I know Kendall, he can't stay mad at anyone for long. Especially not you, no one can stay mad at you." He softly pressed his palm to my cheek and I smiled a bit. "Not even me,"

My smile fell "I'm sorry I did that to you Maxie…"

"It hurt, I won't lie, it hurt a damn lot especially coming here and finding out you moved on so easily…but like I said, it's impossible to stay mad at you."

I smiled guiltily and kissed his cheek softly.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was late one night, the Minnesota cold was blowing around but it didn't matter, I was on cloud nine. I ran to the top of a hill and jumped into Max's arm. He laughed and kissed me softly. "Hey baby? What was so important that I had to get out of bed at ten p.m. in this frickin Artic weather?" he smiled._

"_Me and the guys are going to LA! We've got a record deal!" I said happily_

_Max's face fell "O-Oh…that's great…"_

"_Why aren't you happy?" I asked confused._

"_Jamie…you're going half way across the country…"_

_My eyes widened "Oh" I said softly and felt horrible, I hadn't even thought of that. "Oh Maxie" I hugged him tightly "This wont change anything…we can write and call and everything."_

"_This changes everything" he said rationally "What if you meet someone in LA?"_

"_They could never be as amazing as you!" I reasoned, Max was my whole world, I loved him so much._

"_That's sweet but baby…w-we should break up…"_

"_What! No! We cant!"_

"_Did you even think about me Jamie?" he looked up to me and set me down "I mean you didn't even think about us when you said yes did you? All you thought about was LA, LA, LA, and LA! With Kendall, Carlos and Logan! You thought about them! They always come before me!"_

"_They're my best friends!"_

"_And I'm your boyfriend! Do you have any idea how often I have something to tell you but cant cuz we're at school or you're hanging with your friends! Or how much I wish I could just hug and kiss you! Even just hold your hand! Do you know how hard it is? No of corse you don't! I was some experiment! A test to see if you're gay or not! You never actually loved me!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Then why didn't you suggest me to go with your band…?"_

"_I-It was Kendall, the band was his idea…"_

"_And you said nothing! You didn't think about me!"_

"_I'm sorry okay! I was just so excited!"_

_Max sighed and kissed me softly "Bye Jamie…I love you. I wish you the best of luck in LA, I'm glad you finally get to follow your dreams…don't forget about us little people in Minnesota."_

"_Never" I swore before walking away. The next day the guys and I left for LA._

_*END FLASHBACK!*_

"So" Max looked to me "I bought your album"

"Really?" I smiled at him

"Yeah its amazing"

"What song is your favorite?"

"Till I Forget About You…"

I looked at my hands shyly "When I sing that song I think about you…I never did forget you even if it seems like it…you'll always be my first and nothing will ever change that." he took my hand gently.

"Just one thing…" Max said slowly.

"Yeah?" I looked up to him.

"Is Kendall a good kisser?" He laughed and I grinned.

"Most definaaaaately."

"Do you still bottom?"

I blushed brightly "Kendall and I um haven't ya know…"

"God Jamie I leave you for a few months and you've gone all soft" Max teased.

"Jerk!" I said in mock hurt, putting a hand over my heart.

We broke out laughing, we laughed so hard tears fell down our cheeks. When we finally caught our breath Max reached up and wiped away a tear softly from my cheek. I closed my eyes and smiled softly, I didn't have to open my eyes to know what would happen next. Max's hand settled gently on the back of my neck and he kissed me tenderly. My head became all cloudy and dizzy, it felt so nice, kissing Max was like finding an old childhood toy you forgot existed but now that its back all those fuzzy feelings come flying back. I was kissing back smiling, my hands resting against his chest, he scooted closer and I laid down on my back pulling Max on top who obliged happily. It was pure bliss until.

"Hey I saw Kendall down by the pool he looked sorta upse-HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Logan froze in the doorway and Max and I sprung apart.

"Not again…" I slapped my forehead.

…...

Again I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in so long! If you don't get James's last line go back to the end of the first chap of Big Time Surprise to refresh ur memory :P Ill try to update more quickly! Please Review!


	3. Max is a HomeWrecker

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Max. Max is mine to play with forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and eeeeeever! Hooray!**

**You're reviews were so nice! Ya'll Rock! And as a little twist…**

**Logan's POV!**

"Have you seen Max?" I asked Carlos, I had gone to take a tinkle and now Carlos was chillin in his lawn chair and no Max was to be seen.

"Yeah he's right next to me" Carlos said with that goofy grin on his face.

"No he's not" I shook my head.

"What?" he lifted his sun glasses and shrugged "Oh okay, probably just went off exploring." he laid back down and put his hands behind his head. I sighed shaking my head and went to go look for Max. I headed back inside and collided with someone, I stumbled back and looked up, I had collided with Kendall.

"Whoa man, you're like a giant bulwark." I said

"Bulwah?" he looked at me confused.

"It was a vocabulary word this week Kendall" I sighed "It means wall or someone giving support. Obviously I meant the first definition." I loved my friends but sometimes I wondered how they even passed third grade.

"James used to be my bulwark…" he said sadly

"Used…?" I asked confused.

"James slept with Max." he said bluntly "Fucked him! James fucked Max!"

"Okaaaaaaay how about we keep out voices down" I said quickly, people were giving us weird looks. "Now quietly tell me what you mean."

"James had sex with Max and never told me" Kendall said miserably.

"Oh…are you sure?"

"He told me himself Logan…I mean I can't believe he never told me a-and how he reacted to seeing Max I just know he's not over him."

"I'm sure he is. He loves you, you guys went through so much to get together he wouldn't throw that away." I reasoned.

"They dated longer then we have, they slept together, they have more history then he and I do! Relationship wise that is."

"Exactly, he knows Max as mostly a boyfriend but you guys were friends before a couple. You guys are more cemented then they could ever be."

"I guess…I just need some time to think then Ill head back up and apologize for overreacting." He smiled slightly and walked off. I smirked and went back to looking around for Max. After about fifteen minutes I was stumped, I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he went back to 2J… I took the elevator up and opened the door. I heard noises so I assumed that Max and James were there.

"Hey I saw Kendall down by the pool he looked sorta upse-HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" I froze in the doorway and Max and James sprung apart. Max had been on top of James, the two going at it like cats in heat.

"Not again…" James face palmed.

"James!" I snapped "How could you do this to Kendall! I mean…Its so…James!" I wasn't very good when I was flustered. I mean I had watched Kendall and James go from friends to a couple, well not like _watch_ in a creepy pervert way but I have sorta been there for them throughout the whole drama and I be damned if I was going to watch all of that fall to pieces!

"I kissed him! It was my fault!" Max said defensively and a light smile tugged at James's lips at Max's loyal defense.

"James! Stop smiling! You're cheating on Kendall!"

James's smile immediately fell "I-I-I…I didn't mean to…"

"What happened!"

"We were just talking" Max sighed

"Talking with James's tongue down your throat" I huffed

"Don't tell Kendall!" James begged, his eyes were wide and I knew he felt bad but still…

"And why shouldn't I tell him?" I asked

"Because it'll hurt him!"

"He's already hurting James" I sighed "He's downstairs practically in tears because he thinks that you'll go running back to Max. I convinced him you weren't going to because I _thought_ that was true. Obviously its not." I crossed my arms

"It was an accident!" James wailed like a four year old

"Do you know what was an accident?" Kendall walked in behind me and I jumped, having no idea he was there. "Agreeing to be in a relationship with you was an accident!"

"Kenda-" James stood.

"No! I mean I can't believe you man! You fucking knew this would hurt especially hard after what happened with Jo! But you did it anyways!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Just like you didn't mean to not tell me you guys slept together!"

James frowned, I could see him getting angry but before I could say anything he just exploded. "DID YOU EVER THINK MAYBE THERE'S A REASON EVERYONE CHEATS ON YOU! MAYBE YOU JUST PISS EVERYONE OFF SO MUCH THEY DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!" James yelled and Kendall just stared at him shocked. Max sat on the couch watching in silence, understanding that if he spoke or brought attention to himself Kendall might attack him.

"How dare you…" Kendall whispered, "Just…just fuck you James."

"Too late, Max already has"

"I fucking hate you!" Kendall snapped and ran out.

Everyone in the room was silent for a while before everything finally caught up, I looked to James.

"That was way to far man…" I said softly

"He-He started it!" James said, obviously still angry but upset at the same time.

"Shhhhh" Max hugged James gently and James tucked his face into Max's shirt and cried.

I sighed.

"Why don't you go" Max said softly "Try to cheer up Kendall."

"I doubt an eighty six foot tower of popsicles could cheer him up" I sighed.

"Well I don't care! We're done!" James snapped, a bit muffled by Max's shirt but still audible.

"You don't really mean that…" I tried

"Yes I do! We would have never worked! I should have known that from the beginning!"

"James…"

"Just go for a bit" Max said sternly.

I put my hands in the air in surrender and walked out. I really needed to find new friends…

…...

**Uh…yeah…now that I've officially made ya'll depressed…Please Review! Hehe, the next chappy will be more humorous. Again sorry for the downer but ya know what they say, gotta go down before you go up…wait that not right…yup we're screwed.**


	4. Max Isn't the Only Problem Anymore

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Max…which probably isn't a good thing right now…

Well I figured after having such a sad last chap the least I could do was update quick. So here ya go guys & gals!

Kendall's Pov

It's been a week since the break up, James and I haven't spoken since. Everyone's tried to get us to work it out, mom, Katie, Carlos and Logan, even Gustavo gave it a shot. Everyone except Max and James who seem to have become inseparable. James even moved into Max's apartment to 'make things less awkward' but that just leaves me to stay up all night wondering what him and Max are DOING at his apartment. I look like shit too, according to Katie I'm paler then Edward Cullen. My depressedness had obviously rubbed off on everyone, everyone except Carlos that is. The world could be hit by an asteroid and he'd be playing king of the hill.

"Where is he?" Gustavo's irritable voice broke through my thoughts. Me, Logan and Carlos were in the sound booth waiting for James who was fifteen minutes late..

"Ill call him" Logan sighed, Logan was also upset with James but was still being a friend which was good, I didn't want our relationship problems hurting the other guys.

"Wait here he comes" Carlos said as James walked in…with Max. The two were talking, laughing and holding hands. My heart felt like it just shattered. I mean I assumed the two had 'rekindled their romance' but I didn't know for sure until now.

"You're late" Gustavo said

"I know I'm sorry it's my fault" Max said "We went to the hockey rink to play a quick skirmish and lost track of ti-"

"Look, new dude." Gustavo cut Max off "Don't make my dogs late. Now shoo before I call the pound."

I never felt so grateful to Gustavo before, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle Max hanging around.

"I wanted Maxie to stay" James objected and gave Max and adoring look

_OH JUST SHOOT ME_ I thought miserably.

"No, he'll get in the way. Now MOVE you're already late!" Gustavo snapped.

"Sorry baby, Ill see you later" James kissed Max goodbye, Max left and James got into the sound booth with us. You could cut the tension with a knife, I wouldn't, no couldn't, look at James, Logan was giving him a WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS NOT COOL look.

"Alright let's do this!" Carlos clapped but tripped over the microphone wire and fell but got all tangled up in the wire and looked like a mummy, unable to get up. Like that the tension in the box was broken, we all broke out laughing as we leaned down to untangle our uncoordinated friend. Carlos could make even the worst situations funny. Logan was working on getting the wires off Carlos's legs while James and I worked on his torso. Our hands brushed softly and a light shiver went up my arm. It felt like years, not a week, since we had last made contact. I knew he felt the spark too because he looked up to me.

"I'm sorry about Max…he wanted to see the studio…" James said softly, looking back to the wires awkwardly.

"Its okay, he's your boyfriend now, it's not a big deal" I said, my voice was a bit choked though and I knew that he heard it because of the way his eyebrows furrowed slightly. I knew everything about him, every little tick and I loved it all. More then anything I wanted to reach out and kiss him but I knew that that was impossible, it was like a wall had been built between us and that walls name was Max.

"You sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm over it, over us" I lied "We just weren't meant to be I guess…"

"I guess…" he frowned, I looked up to him. He didn't sound very sure…maybe he still cared…maybe-

"Got him" Logan said, getting the last of the wires off and Carlos stood up. The rest of us joined him and James looked at me, holding out a hand.

"Friends?" he asked me uncertainly.

"Always" I nodded and shook his hands, that spark hit me again but I pretended not to notice. Id rather be James's friend nothing at all.

"Now as touching as all this is we have work to do!" Gustavo barked, often times I thought he was more like a dog then we were. He reminded me of a Mastiff, like a giant almost pug looking dog.

For six hours we ran through songs and choreography, there were more falls and laughs and James and I were laughing and as happy as we used to be. Things were great, especially during a particularly horrible botch up of some dance moves and James and I somehow ended up doing a messy version of a pop waltz, then Gustavo broke a window and threw his shoes at us. It was pretty hysterical. James and I were happy and laughing about it as we walked out, it was around 6:30pm, our shoulders brushed as we walked and it was just like the old times until we walked outside.

"Hey baby" Max came up and placed a kiss on James's lips. James must have felt me stiffen beside him because he broke the kiss and gave James a NOT NOW look. Max looked at me as if he just noticed my presence, I raised my hand in a half hearted wave.

"Hey Max…"

"Hi Kendall, I see you and James made up?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal" I shrugged "Can't let a life long friendship end over something as silly as you."

Logan choked on air trying to hold back laughter, Carlos patting his back helpfully.

"Wait I um didn't mean it like that" I said quickly, even thought I did mean it like that but I didn't want my precarious friendship with James end because I insulted his new boyfriend.

"It's okay" Max said slowly then turned back to James "You ready?"

"Where are you guys going?" Logan asked, having regained his ability to breath.

"We're heading out to dinner" Max explained.

"Go to Pete's Pies, James loves that place" I smiled softly and James met my smile with one of his own when he realized I remembered. We had gone to Pete's Pies for out one month anniversary and James had eaten three whole key lime pies. He was so sick afterwards, I stayed up the whole night nursing him back to health as we watched a Pokemon marathon.

"Does that place sound good to you?" Max asked, nudging James and bringing us out of our nostalgic moment.

"Nah, that place is sort of mine and Kendall's, how about we go to Sensei Tuckers? They make the best teriyaki chicken ever" James smiled and my heart freaking melted.

"Sounds great" Max nodded and took James's hand, leading him away.

"Bye guys!" James waved.

"See ya" we called and waved back. Once he was out of view the rest of us headed back to the palm woods.

"It's kind of crowded today" I commented smirking

"They're all here to see the magical reassurance of your smile." Logan joked and I laughed. Just a day of peace with James cheered me up so much, I felt better but I knew it was only a matter of time until the bliss wore off. James was still with Max and shamelessly flaunting his new boyfriend to anyone and everyone.

"Yeah maybe that's it" I laughed but then the crowd parted and there she was. We all stopped in our tracks.

"Kendall!" Jo launched herself into my arms

"Jo!" I looked at her shocked "What? Where the hell have you been! The cops even came looking for you!"

"I went to Australia silly" she wapped my arm "I starred in a movie there."

"Oh…that's cool…" I said, it had been a while but what happened with her still hurt, not as much as James's betrayal but still hurt. Even though she hurt me I still cared about her and had worried when she disappeared.

"Where's James?" she asked.

"He's off with his new boyfriend…" I said painfully

"Awwwww poor Kenny!" She said and wrapped her arm around my neck "Don't worry, why don't we go out and you can tell me everything that I missed."

I don't know what it was, maybe it was the relief that she was okay or the fact that I was still on the rebound from loosing James but I smiled at her "Sure, how about we go to Pete's Pies."

"Ooh I love it there" she giggled and we walked out together, hand in hand just like James had walked off with Max. If he could go off and hurt me with his ex why couldn't I do the same?

…...

There ya go! Chap 4! Surprise! Two in one day! So be nice and review, I wanna beat Big Time Surprise review wise. Thanks for those awesome people who have already reviewed! Ya'll are awesome.


	5. Screw Max! I Want Misty!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except Max, Max is miiiiiiiiiiiiine! Muahahaha, mine to do all the evil I want!**

**...**

James's POV

"I can't believe he's that stupid!" I threw the latest copy of Pop Tiger on the table in my and Max's apartment.

It was a sickening bright yellow with big neon pink letters that read the headline.

**KENDALL KNIGHT AND JO TAYLOR CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

Then underneath was a big picture of them kissing at Pete's Pie's, at the exact same table that he and Kendall used to frequent.

"Baby relax, what's the big deal?" Max came over and hugged me "We have each other and now he has someone. Let him be happy."

"The big deal is that she's a skankasaurous! She'll just hurt him! He and I went through hell to get away from her and now he just grabs her back and takes her to our special place! Pete's Pies is ours!" I didn't get why I was so upset. Hell. Yes I did. I wasn't over Kendall, I never wanted to leave him in the first place, everything had just happened so fast.

"Come on, why don't you go take a shower. Wash your hair with that new Bubble Gum Chicken scented Cuda shampoo you got." Max rubbed my back.

"I don't feel like shampooing…" I whispered leaning my cheek on my fist depressed.

"Why can't you just get over him!" Max exploded "We're together now! You shouldn't be worrying about Kendall and what he's doing!"

"He's still my friend and I don't want to see Jo hurting him!"

"Even if he trashes the memory of your relationship by bringing her there? You wouldn't bring me there!"

"I'm sure Kendall's just upset…"

"He's jealous that's what!" Max snorted.

"Well considering I dumped him for you he sort of has a right to be…" I frowned, Max had a temper. Everyone knew that but he never directed it at me before, I didn't like it. Kendall I fought, sometimes pretty badly, but he never made me afraid before.

"Do you regret leaving him for me!"

"Right now I do! Stop yelling Maxie!" I begged.

"Well you if you want him back so badly get out!"

"W-What?"

"You heard me!"

"F-F-Fine…" I whispered and ran out. I didn't even realize where my feet were bringing me until I stood outside the door of 2J. I stopped, I hadn't been inside there since Kendall and I broke up. Should I just walk in? No. I knocked on the door and the door opened.

"James! You know you don't need to knock!" Mrs. Knight smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me inside. She was still so nice, even after what happened between her son and I.

"Thanks Mrs. K…"

"What's wrong?" she asked gently

"I-I think Max and I broke up" I whispered.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"No…Not yet…is Kendall around. I kind of want to talk to him."

"No dear he's out with Jo"

I closed my eyes "I was hoping the magazines were lying."

"Why don't you wait here until he gets back."

"Thanks" I smiled sadly "I've missed this place."

"You're of corse welcome back any time."

I sat on the couch and flipped through the DVR, I pressed the wrong button and accidentally went to the recently watched section. I froze. "Hey Mrs. Knight…when did Kendall leave?"

"Bout an hour ago. Why?" she asked.

"I've got to go" I stood and ran out. The last show that was watched on the TV was Pokemon. The very episode where we had shared our first kiss. I don't know why but I knew he wasn't watching it for the show, he was watching it for me. He still loved me! I had no idea where Kendall would be but I would find him! I ran down the halls, I saw Logan in the lobby, running over I grabbed his shoulders. "Where's Kendall!" I demanded.

Logan looked at me startled and I could imagine why, I was wild eyed and frantic. "Uh…he's out with Jo"

"Yes but where!"

"I don't-oh Kendall's coming back now." Logan pointed over my shoulder and I spun around. Kendall was walking through the doors and he was Jo-less. Again I was just working on instinct, I ran over and tackled Kendall over, he opened his mouth to ask what the hell I was doing, a question I knew I couldn't answer myself, so I kissed him. It didn't take long before Kendall was kissing back. It was perfect, our lips met gently at first as we were both unsure this was really happening but once we assured ourselves it was the kiss became feverish and hungry. Our tongues fought furiously and our hands raked at any part of each other we could reach until-

"Hey guys" Logan had grabbed a broom and was poking us with it, a bit afraid to near us in our frantic and 'desperate for more' state "You're causing a bit of a scene."

"Wha-oh…" I blushed, realizing that most of the Palmwoods patrons were staring open mouthed at us. Kendall and I both stood. "Me an' Misty over here are just gonna go…" I said and Logan gave me a weird look.

"You're Misty, I'm Ash." Kendall objected.

"You guys are so weird…" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's a couple's thing." Kendall chuckled.

"So are we a couple again…?" I looked to him.

"I assumed that's why you jumped me" he asked with a little uncertain scrunch in his eyebrows.

"I love you Kendall" I whispered and kissed him softly, his hand cupped my cheek gently.

"Where did all this come from?" Logan poked us with the broom handle again.

Kendall and I broke our kiss and shared a look.

"Pokemon" was all Kendall said before taking my hand and leading me away from everyone's eyes.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Logan called, I could tell that he did not want to go through all this drama again wanted us tie up loose ends.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Max and oh I don't know, Jo"

Kendall and I both stopped dead. I looked to Kendall "Where is Jo anyways?" I asked "I thought you two were out"

"She got a text and said she had to go shoot a scene. You and Max?"

"Way to temperamental." I shrugged and Kendall pecked me softly.

"Well then, let's go get your stuff and move you back to 2J where you belong."

"Sounds great" I smiled and we made out in the elevator up to Max's room. I used my key to open the door, the door swung open.

"HOLY GUM DROPS!" Kendall exclaimed and I would have laughed at his reaction had I not seen Jo and Max in a passionate lip lock in the middle of the apartment.

The sprung apart "We can explain!" Max said quickly

"W-We were practicing for a scene" Jo insisted.

"Unless you've changed your venues of shows I doubt that a kiss scene in a preteen TV show involves your hand up her shirt." I looked at Max and who quickly put his hands in his pockets.

"This just makes dumping you guys so much easier" Kendall smiled

"Dumping us!" Jo exclaimed "Why!"

"You mean besides the fact that you guys are cheating on us?" I smirked

"Let's just say we've decided that Misty and Ash belong together." Kendall grinned and kissed me softly. We grabbed my stuff and left Jo and Max staring after us confused. We laughed the whole way back to 2J.

"I can't believe I went out with Jo again" Kendall shook his head "What was I thinking."

"I know, I feel the same way about Max."

"James." Kendall stopped in the middle of the hall

"Yeah?" I looked up to him

"This whole fight was stupid."

"I know, I felt like that since two minutes after you walked out."

"Promise me we'll never fight like this again."

"No don't stop! This is making great footage for my blog!" Katie hopped out from behind a corner with a video camera.

"Katie!" Kendall exclaimed, Katie ran and he was about to chase after her but I grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Let her get the video. It'll let the whole world know that you're mine. Forever." I grinned and kissed him with all the love I had.

**…...**

**Awww yay! Finally a happy chappy! The Epilogue will be next! Please Review!**


	6. Goodbye Max

**Disclaimer: Don't Own anything cept Max & baby Max! Oh yeah, now I bet ya'll are confused.**

**Well here's the epilogue. Thanks all of you guys who read Big Time Surprise and Big Time Secrets. Ya'll are great and mega cool & wicked awesome.**

**...**

**Kendall's POV**

It had been three months since James and I got back together and things had been great. At first there was a lot of paparazzi and rumors but after the first few weeks things settled down. James and I were comfortably lounging on the couch flipping through channels and Logan was helping Katie with her science project.

"Have you guys read the latest Teen Pop Tiger magazine?" Carlos ran in.

"You can read?" Logan gasped, just playing around.

"Ha ha ha, yes I can read." Carlos stuck his tongue out at Logan who shook his head amused "And you don't need to read to see what's going on here." Carlos held out the magazine.

"Holy gum drops!" Logan, James and I exclaimed in unison, running over.

"Dang it! Now you have me saying that!" Logan whined, James and I high fiving.

"Hello! Back to the magazine!" Carlos shook it, I snatched it and read the cover aloud.

"TV stars Jo Taylor and Max Julliardi's weekend marriage!" I laughed, flipping towards the page where the story was at. "No way!"

"What?" Logan and James were practically wetting themselves with anticipation. I held out the large photo of Max in a tux and Jo in an improvised white gown, her stomach was visibly enlarged.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S KNOCKED UP!" Logan gasped, hearing Logan say knocked up almost made me die laughing but then James commented.

"Max never could keep it in his pants"

Everyone paused and looked to James with raised eyebrows.

"Though I'm sure you'll be much better baby" James looked to me with those big beautiful puppy dog eyes and I laughed, giving him a soft kiss. James and I still had done _IT_, we both decided we wanted to wait for a special moment.

"Ewwwwwww! Get a room!" Carlos whined, covering his eyes when we kissed. He did the same thing with any other couple in the Palmwoods, Carlos was still such a child but that's why we loved him. I laughed and pulled James out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To Pete's Pies. I'm in the mood for pecan."

"Pee-can?" James laughed at me. "Don't you mean pecan?" he asked, pronouncing it like peh-kahn.

"I say peecan."

"Well its pehkahn."

"Let's go to Pete's Pies and see how they say peecan" I laughed and ran off.

"Its pehkahn!" he yelled, chasing after me.

Things were just as they should be. Even nine months after that things were still perfect. The magazines announced the birth of Jo and Max's son, Kade Maxwell Julliardi he was born healthy at eight pounds seven ounces. He was actually a pretty cute baby but then again all babies are cute. Logan did inform us though that Kade meant Round and Lumpy…anyways James and I didn't learn about the birth until the next day because we were out having our one-year anniversary dinner and we finally found that special moment. And for the record, James did say I was a million times better then Max.

The End

**…...**

**Yeah, I know it's ridiculously short but I still hope you guys liked it.**

**Merry Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays!**

**Please Review and tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
